Le mariage
by Goenji Sorahono
Summary: Hikaru et Hyoma allaient se marier et tout le groupe était invité à Koma. Pour les Hagane, c'est un retour aux sources et pour Lila surtout une remise en question. OCs
1. Chapter 1

Je vous avoue que "J'avais besoin de toi" n'est pas en pause mais que je n'ai pas l'envie de me forcer à écrire la suite donc en attendant... On change de Fandom pour aller faire un tour du coté de Beyblade. Cette histoire n'a pas spécialement d'intrigue, c'est plutôt une assez grande tranche de vie. Lila est à moi (je suis incapable d'écrire dans un univers qui me plaît sans créer d'OC) et Lyna est encore une fois à cette chère (littéralement, elle me doit de l'argent) TheGreatAndBeautifulMe qui me fait l'honneur de me laisser utiliser ces OCs en échange des miens. Par contre Beyblade ne m'appartient pas et je ne donne rien en échange.

* * *

Hyoma voulait faire qu'ils se marient à Koma, déjà c'était une des traditions du village, ensuite sa famille n'en était jamais partis et pour finir Hikaru n'y était encore jamais allée. 2 semaines avant le mariage, Hyoma, Hikaru, Lila, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kyoya et Yû se rendirent au village pour tout préparer. Une fois arrivés à Koma, ils commencèrent par dire bonjour à Hokuto quand Hyoma proposa :

-Hey, on pourrait aller voir Tatie !

-Super ! Approuva Lila

-Mais c'est qui Tatie ? Demanda Yû

-Tatie, expliqua Lila, c'est la dame qui nous gardait quand on était petits. Quand nos parents travaillaient on allait la voir.

-C'est un peu la « mamie » du village, repris Hyoma, le genre de dame qui nous considère tous comme ses petits enfants et qui a toujours des gâteaux.

-Ha ses gâteaux... se souvint Gingka en bavant.

Alors tout le groupe se dirigea vers la maison de « Tatie » .Quand ils sonnèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avais pas changés :

-Gingka, Hyoma, Lila, comme vous avez grandis !

-Normal Tatie tu ne nous as pas vu depuis des années !

-Et vous êtes venus avec vos amis ! Allez entrez vite !

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter et entrèrent. Les 3 anciens firent comme chez eux dans le salon tandis que Tatie arrivait avec un plateau plein de gâteaux et de boissons sucrées. Lila entreprit de faire les présentations :

-Tout le monde, je vous présent Mme Akari, notre tatie. Tatie, voici Tsubasa, Kyoya et Yû. Elle, c'est Hikaru mais Hokuto a déjà du t'en parler.

-Bien sur qu'Hokuto m'en a parlé !

Puis elle vit Yû se précipiter vers le plateau de sucreries :

-Mais Yû n'est pas un peu jeune pour être votre ami ?

Lila souria, ébouriffa les cheveux de Yû et répondit :

-Yû est... comme mon fils... ou mon frère mais en tous cas, c'est moi et Tsubasa qui l'élevons et puis je l'aime très fort ! Après, tu ne sais pas ce que ce petit démon est capable de faire.

Mais Mme Akari n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever quelque chose :

-Attends un peu, Tsubasa et toi ?

Tsubasa eu un regard attendri pour Lila et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à répondre.

-Oui, Tsubasa et moi, parce que on est ensemble...

Comme pour approuver, Tsubasa se pencha vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa.

-Mais c'est super ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques mois après que j'ai quitté Koma.

Suite aux questions de sa Tatie, ravie de voir deux de ses « petits enfants » en couple et heureux, Lila et Tsubasa contèrent leur histoire (en évitant un peu certains passages du genre forces obscures), Tatie finit par poser une question légèrement embarrassante :

-Et toi Gingka ! Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Gingka et Kyoya échangèrent un imperceptible regard. Ils discutèrent ensuite par regard (ils étaient plutôt doué pour ça).

 _Dit-lui, c'est ta tatie elle t'aime, elle ne dira rien_

 _Je sais bien mais je ne sais pas comment le lui annoncer, c'est compliqué._

 _En quoi c'est plus dur que quand on l'a dit à tout le monde._

 _Bah, elle m'a presque élevée, elle m'a toujours connu_

 _Ton père, Lila et Hyoma aussi..._

 _Bon les gars, si vous continuez à parlez comme ça, non seulement elle va comprendre mais en plus si vous ne parlez pas j'explique tous !_

Le couple savait bien que Lila faisait toujours ce qu'elle disait et que si ils ne se bougeaient pas leur discussion paraîtrait suspecte, Gingka se décida donc à parler :

-Ben tu vois Tatie, je euh... Je suis avec Kyoya.

Voyant son chéri bégayer, Kyoya passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, ensuite il lança on regard de la mort à Lila qui commençait à se marrer.

-Peut importe que tu me lance ce regard, Kyoya. Je commence à m'habituer. Je me marre si je veux et puis je sais que tu ne me fera jamais pleurer donc...

-Lila, je crois que tu devrais arrêter. Tenta de la raisonner Tsubasa.

-Non, Lyna m'a charger des moqueries en attendant qu'elle arrive. Alors je rigole. Et puis ni Gingka ni Kyoya n'ont jamais eu le courage de m'interdire quelque chose.

Mais Mme Akari n'aimait pas spécialement les disputes. Surtout qu'elle au moins avait de l'autorité sur Lila.

-Lila ! Arrête d'embêter Gingka, un peu. Donc bref, c'est surprenant mais je suis heureuse tant que ça te rend heureux.

-Un peu que ça le rend heureux ! dit Yû avec tout sa (presque) innocence.

-Qui est la Lyna dont vous parliez ?

Lila commenca légèrement à stresser, comment expliquer que sa meilleure amie est la sœur jumelle du garçon qui a détruit son père. De tout manière, elle était invitée au mariage et personne ne pouvait la voir sans faire le rapprochement.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, enfin avec Kyoya et Hyoma bien sûr, enfin Kyoya ni Hyoma ne sont ma meilleure amie vu que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire se sont des mecs, mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Elle aussi est invitée au mariage, c'est une blaydeuse comme nous.

-Dit-lui pour sa famille. Ordonna presque Kyoya.

-Pour sa famille ? Interrogea Mme Akari.

-Les erreurs de son frère n'ont pas à resurgir sur elle. Lâcha-Lila avec un regard haineux pour Kyoya avant de reprendre à l'intention de sa Tatie. Tu vois Ryuga, le gars qui était venu voler la toupie interdite. Bah Lyna est sa sœur jumelle.

-Ha, euh, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Bah, on a revu Ryuga depuis et elle est très proche de son frère, ils sont un peu seuls au monde tous les deux et puis l'autre fois, alors qu'on était dans une espèce de camp de vacances à cause de Papa je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était très sympa parce qu'à la base je m'en foutais. De toute manière, c'est la témoin d'Hikaru, donc tu la verras.

-Ah, d'accord.

Suite à tirage de langue très Haganien pour Kyoya, Lila retourne dans les bras de Tsubasa. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, quelqu'un qui s'avéra justement être Lyna. Quand Tatie arriva avec elle dans le salon ses amies remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Kakeru ! s'exlama Kyoya. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Ben Lyna devait venir ici et comme Ryuga et en voyage je ne sais pas où et bah Ryuto est venu avec elle. Et comme tu dis toujours que je suis irresponsable quand je suis seul, je les ai suivi. Je voulais rester avec mon Ryuto.

A l'entente de « mon Ryuto », Kyoya grimaca, ce qui déclencha un magnifique fou rire chez les deux Li/Ly-chan.

-Oh... ça va Kyoya, dit Lila entre deux éclats, ton frère a bien le droit d'être heureux après tout, et puis tu es le seul à réagir comme ça, Ryuga s'en fout totalement, Lyna approuve. T'es le seul à limite péter un câble.

-Oui, approuve Lyna,, t'es totalement seul, mais totalement pas seulement pour Ryuto et Kakeru. Même pour d'autre gens, personne n'a jamais été aussi protecteur que toi, Gingka laisse -plus ou moins- Lila vivre sa vie, et d'ailleurs, Lila lui laisse vivre la es le seul grand frère sur cette terre à être aussi protecteur.

-Mais Kakeru n'a rien à voir avec Lila ! Elle est plus responsable.

-Arrête de mentir Kyoya, je suis à peine plus responsable que Kakeru, c'est juste que Gigka n'est pas le seul à veiller sur moi, de même que tu n'es pas obligé de veiller seul sur Kakeru !

Mme Akari, qui n'avait pas tout à fais tout compris mais qui s'en foutait un peu, demanda où ils comptaient dormir.

-On a qu'a aller chez Lila. Propose Hyoma.

-Chez Lila ? Interrogea Kakeru, c'est où ça ?

-C'est mon coin à moi dans la forêt de Koma, Tatie, on peut t'emprunter des tentes ?

-Pas de problème Lila, prend les sacs de couchage aussi. Aller-y, le temps d'arriver.

Ils passèrent dans le garage prendre 5 tentes et 10 sacs de couchage et parti au travers de la forêt jusqu'à une petit clairière, où coule une petite rivière.

* * *

La suite est déjà écrite et attends juste d'être publiée donc en attendant à la prochaine !

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien en tous cas moi ça va. Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une publication un peu spéciale...

 **Me :** Lila tu m'expliques qui t'as autorisé à faire mon intro ! Et d'où tu lances le putaclic sur ?

 **Lila :** Je voulais juste m'amuser, et c'est mon histoire d'abord !

 **Sora :** Et alors, est-ce que j'ai causé dans la mienne ?

 **Everylinne et Eileen :** Et nous on est toujours pas apparu.

 **Me :** Déjà vous êtes apparus dans Schizophrénie de TheGreatAndBeautifulMe. Ensuite, Schizophrénie a une suite que je publierais quand je l'aurais écrit.

 **Sora :** Ce qui prendra à peu près vingt-cinq ans.

 **Me :** On va s'arrêter là. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

Ils passèrent dans le garage prendre 5 tentes et 10 sacs de couchage et parti au travers de la forêt jusqu'à une petit clairière, où coule une petite rivière.

-Et pourquoi c'est spécialement chez toi ?

-C'est moi qui est trouver cet endroit et il n'y a qu'à vous que j'ai montré le chemin.

Ils commencèrent à discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que Hyoma dise :

-Eh, on risque pas de croiser Emeiko ?

Lila passa par pas mal des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant d'approuver.

-Qui est Emeiko ? Demanda Tsubasa, inquiet par les couleurs que prenait Lila.

-La pire ennemie de Lila. Expliqua Hyoma

-Pourquoi ? Demande Lyna

-Ça vas moyennement plaire à Kyoya... reprit Lila

-En effet, approuva Hyoma, mais dit-lui Lila, si il l'apprend par Emeiko...

-Peut-être, tu vois Kyoya, Emeiko me déteste parce que je suis proche de Gingka, pour une obscure raison qui est que c'est mon frère. Et que elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui...

-Elle est où que je lui pète la gueule !

-Calme-toi Kyoya ! crie Kakeru.

-Je me calmerai quand je l'aurais tué. Pour détester Lila et surtout pour aimer Gingka...

-Elle ne mérite pas que tu te fatigue, lâcha Gingka, cette meuf est capable de tout. D'ailleurs Lila, tu ne la supportes pas non plus.

-Non elle m'énerve, elle veut toujours ce qu'ont les autres, elle est jalouse comme c'est pas possible.

-Perso je croyais que les personnes que tu aimais le moins c'étaient Ryuga, Damian, Ziggurat et Doji.

-Déjà par rapport à Ziggurat et Doji, Ryuga et Damian sont des saints. Et puis c'est pas pareil, eux on ne peut pas dire que c'est l'amour fou, mais la différence c'est que ils en ont rien à foutre de moi, alors qu'avec Emeiko, on peut pas se saquer réciproquement.

-Donc il y a des chances qu'on la croise à Koma ? Demande Ryuto (qui n'avait pas beaucoup parler jusqu'à maintenant)

-Oui, approuva Lila puis elle reprit à l'intention de Gingka, Kyoya et Hyoma, d'ailleurs si c'est le cas, vous me laissez m'en occuper, ça finira sûrement en duel Beyblade mais ça ne sert à rien que vous interveniez. De toute manière, je la battrais.

-Si tu veux petite sœur mais on restera là. Hors de question que tu reste seule avec elle.

-Oh ça va, j'ai plus 3 ans, je sais m'en sortir... devient pas comme Kyoya.

Lyna repartit dans un fou-rire, cette fois-ci pas suivi par Lila qui était légèrement énervé par son frère.

-Ce que je veux dire Gingka, c'est que ça changera rien si vous intervenez, évidemment vous pouvez être là, et oui, Kyoya tu pourras lui dire ces quatre vérité si tu veux mais c'est moi qui l'affronterai.

-Et tu as intérêt à la battre, repris Kyoya.

-Kyoya, évidemment qu'elle va la battre, explique (plus ou moins) Gingka, parce que ce qui détermine l'issue d'un combat c'est...

-L'ESPRIT DU BLAYDEUR !

Ils changèrent de sujet et discutèrent un peu du mariage, Lila plaisantant sur le fait qu'il y avait peut-être plus intelligent que Lyna comme choix de témoin, ce qui se finit d'ailleurs en combat Beyblade entre les deux meilleures amies. Au moment de monter les tentes ils se demandèrent qui dormait avec qui (c'était des tentes de deux).

-Ben en tous cas, moi je dort avec Kyoya-kun. Dit Gingka (déclenchant pour la 20° fois l'hilarité de Lyna)

-Dans ce cas, moi je dort avec mon Ryuto.

Kyoya grimaça à nouveau, Lila rejoignant Lyna dans l'hilarité.

-Bah, repris Tsubasa, je crois que je vais surveiller Yû, il serait bien capable de se barrer dans la forêt et de se perdre.

-Bon bah dans ce cas là, Hyoma et Hikaru vous dormez ensemble et Lyna et moi on dort ensemble.

-Et vous pensez qu'elle dirait quoi Maka si elle voyait que Gingka et Kyoya ou Ryuto et Kakeru dorment ensemble.

Hikaru (quand même la meilleure amie de Madoka) répondit :

-Elle crirai « Yaoi ! » et aurait des pensées bizarres... pareil si ça avait été Zéo et Toby, Masamune et King, Dashan et Chao Chin...

Tout le monde éclata de rire en pensant à leur chère amie yaoiste à l'esprit aussi mal placé qu'une petite sirène. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils allumèrent un feu et se firent tranquillement cramer des marshmallows... Lila, à la demande de ses amies, chanta une chanson (évidemment sur le coup, Lyna avait pas son piano)

 _Insecure_

 _In her skin_

 _Like a puppet_

 _A girl on a string_

 _Broke away_

 _Learned to fly_

 _If you want her back_

 _Gonna let her shine_

 _So it's look like a joke's on you_

 _Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

 _She's so gone_

 _That's so over now_

 _She's so gone_

 _You won't fine her around_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _Cause she..._

 _She's so gone_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait chanter... en tous cas ça l'avais bien amuser. Ils finirent tous par aller se coucher. Dans leur tente, Lila et Lyna nettoyaient leur toupie avant de se coucher quand Lyna demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Kyoya le prend si mal que Ryuto et Kakeru soit ensemble, c'est pas que ce sont deux mecs, il est avec Gingka. Et si il ose me dire que Ryuto pourrait faire du mal Kakeru, je le défonce.

-C'est pas ça. Il a juste du mal à ne plus être le seul qui protège Kakeru, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que Ryuto, ça aurait été pareil. Non en fait je pense que ça aurait été pire, parce que là, il se rend bien compte qu'ils s'aiment. Il va le laisser, je pense, laisse lui du temps.

-Si tu le dis. Après, c'est pas juste parce que c'est ton meilleur ami ?

-Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie je te rappelle.

-Et Hyoma, c'est qui ?

-Mon ange gardien, mon meilleur ami d'enfance mais surtout mon ange gardien. Il me protège toujours, c'est aussi pour ça que Gingka est (pas trop) protecteur avec moi, il a l'habitude que d'autre gens soit là.

-Dans le groupe qu'on est là, il n'y as pas deux personnes que tu aimes pareil...

-Bah oui... toi si ?

-Dans le groupe il y a pas deux personnes que j'aime..

-Bah si, il y a Ryuto, j'espère moi et puis tu ne détestes pas les autres.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil...

Lila passa une partie de la soirée a tenter de convaincre Lyna qu'elle n'était pas une folle psychopathe, mais comme toujours Lyna ne l'écoutait pas. Ensuite elles allèrent se coucher. Lila repensait à tous ces bons moment avec sa meilleure amie, bons moments qui n'avaient pas suffit à donner à celle-ci une bonne estime d'elle même. En fait, c'était peut-être compréhensible, son estime d'elle-même, Lila ne la tenait que de ses amis, de son Tsu-kun, de son Oni-chan, de Yû, de Kyoya, de Hyoma, de son père et de Lyna elle-même. Lyna avait Ryuto, Ryuga et Lila, et dieu sait que Ryuga n'était pas du genre complimenteur, même si il l'était déjà plus avec sa sœur qu'avec les autres. Quant à Ryuto... Lila ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir, après si Kyoya ne l'avait toujours pas tuer, ça devait être qu'il n'était pas méchant. Lila fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un piaillement de l'autre côté de la tente. Ce piaillement, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle ouvrit donc la tente, laissant entrer sa colombe.

-Lila, tu va pas laisser ta colombe dormir avec nous...

-Mais... j'aime pas dormir sans elle. En plus j'ai pas mes peluches...

-Tes peluches ?! Mais sérieusement t'as quel âge rappelle-moi Lila ?

Lila (qui avait quand même les larmes faciles) se mit tout doucement à sangloter. Lyna se le reprocha, elle n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer, Lila et elle n'ont juste pas grandi pareil. Elle avait grandi en se démerdant comme elle pouvait, Lila avait grandi entouré de son frère, son ange-gardien et ses meilleures ami(e)s. Forcément Lila et elle n'avait pas grandi aussi vite, en plus Lila était plus jeune. Après c'était rare que Lyna s'excuse mais là elle devait peut-être faire quelque chose :

-Hé... Lila, pardon, arrête de pleurer...

-Ça va... c'est pas grave, tu as raison de toute manière...

-Mais non... tu grandis au rythme que tu veux... On s'en fout...

-Mais si je suis une gosse... C'est bien ce que j'ai dit à Kyoya... je suis une gamine.

-Oui tu es une gamine dans le bon sens du terme...Tu es toujours adorable et souriante mais quand tu veux t'es capable d'être ultra mature. On s'en fout, je te dis.

Lila se calme tout doucement et finis par se rendormir.

Le lendemain, ils laissent les tantes chez Lila et vont se balader dans le village quand ils croisent :

-Bah tiens, Lila !

-Emeiko...

Les deux filles se faisaient face, à la différence près que Lila avaient derrière elle 9 personnes, toutes prêtes à dégainer leur toupie en cas de problème.

-Tu as l'air ravie de me voir, poursuivit Emeiko puis elle s'aperçut de la présence de Gingka, tiens, reprit-elle l'air d'un coup plus angélique, Gingka-kun, ça va ?

-La ferme, lâcha brusquement Kyoya.

Cette fois-ci, ni Lyna, ni Lila n'ont rit, sentant Kyoya très énerver et surtout très destructeur

-Et de quelle droit, tu me dis ça ?

-Voyons, réfléchis Lyna, à ton avis Lila, pourquoi Kyoya dit ça ?

-Alors attends, ils ne sont pas de la même famille, ce n'est pas son meilleur ami, c'est son rival mais ça n'a rien à voir. A ça y est j'ai trouver !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis s'exclamèrent ensemble :

-C'est parce qu'ils sont en couple !

Emeiko passa par plusieurs couleurs assez spéciale (ce n'est pas courant que quelqu'un devienne bleu) puis reprit légèrement contenance et dit :

-Alors c'est pour lui que tu refusais mes avances ?

Gingka répondit avec un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

-Non, c'est parce que tu es chiante, insupportable avec ma sœur et que je n'ai jamais pu te blairer. Kyoya n'a rien à voir là dedans, si ce n'est que lui je l'aime et toi pas.

-Tu me reproches d'être insupportable avec ta sœur mais qui peut la supporter ?

-Tu as raison, personne ne peut me supporter, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des gens derrière moi. Parce qu'il est évident que Kyoya et Lyna ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis, Gingka n'est pas mon frère, Tsubasa mon mec, Yû mon fils de cœur, Kakeru et Ryuto les frères de mes meilleurs amis, Hikaru n'est pas ma rivale de Beyblade, Hyoma mon ange gardien. Et ces deux là ne m'ont, de toute évidence, pas invité à leur mariage où je ne suis bien sûr pas témoin.

-Ton fils de cœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, tu n'es pas obligé de t'inventer des relations avec des gens.

Bon là, deux personnes ont réagis. Déjà Yû a hurler en se précipitant sur Emeiko dans le but (sûrement) de lui arracher les cheveux.

-Personne n'embête Li-chan ! et pis elle invente pas de relation.

Bon, Tsubasa a dut se précipiter sur Yû et le placer sur ces épaules pour l'empêcher de retourner à l'assaut. La deuxième personne à réagir fut Kyoya qui demanda à Lila :

-Tu avais bien dit que si je te laissais l'affronter, je pourrais lui dire ces 4 vérités ?

-Évidemment, fais toi plaisir.

-Donc allons-y, déjà tu vas laisser Lila tranquille, parce qu'elle ne t'a vraisemblablement rien fait et surtout parce que c'est une super amie qui est toujours là quand on en a besoin. Ensuite, si tu t'approches encore une fois de Gingka, promesse ou pas, je te démontes.

-Donc déjà tu vas te calmer, répond Emeiko, bien que visiblement moins sûr d'elle qu'avant. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse ?

-On a tous promis à Lila quand qu'à d'embrouille ce serait elle qui t'affronterais en Beyblade

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir demander à tes « amis » de te protéger.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Lila avait dégainer Dove. Emeiko fut un instant surprise mais elle dégaina aussi sa toupie **-je ne sais pas c'est laquelle et je m'en fous-**. Les deux filles s'affrontèrent sous les magnifiques commentaires des autres.

-On ne peux pas dire qu'Emeiko soit mauvaise. Dit Kakeru

-Lila est meilleure. Répondit-Kyoya. N'importe lequel d'entre nous battrait Emeiko.

-Ou laquelle Kyoya. Reprit Lyna. De toute manière on en aura pas l'occasion. Regardez les yeux de Lila. Quand elle tire cette tête, c'est qu'elle n'acceptera aucune défaite.

-Elle ne devrait jamais accepter aucune défaite... maugréa Kyoya

-Lila n'est pas mauvaise perdante. Sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait arrêter de vous affronter Gingka et toi. Si elle perd face à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle, elle se relève, l'affronte à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne. Là, si elle perd face à Emeiko...

Lila les entendais durant son combat. Elle pris donc le temps de leur affirmer :

-Pas la peine de finir ta phrase Lyna vu que je ne perdrais pas !

-N'en sois pas si sûr la colombe... après viens pas te lamenter...

Tsubasa sourit et dit :

-Faut vraiment que ces adversaires arrête de parler de se lamenter...

-Dove : dernière lamentation de la colombe !

Et Emeiko perdit... C'était bien sûr tragique... Ou en fait non. Tsubasa s'approcha de Lila pour la féliciter et elle le sera dans ses bras toute contente.

-T'es surprise de gagner ou quoi ?!

-Mais non, je m'en doutais, ce n'est même pas la première fois alors... c'est juste que cette fois, elle a fait chier Kyo et Ni-chan et ça...

-Je sais ma Lila. Tu te répètes un peu, figure-toi.

-Oui je sais mais j'aime bien...

Bon Emeiko, qui était vraiment très mauvaise joueuse, commença à se trouver je ne sais quelles excuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

-De toute manière, j'aurais battu n'importe qui d'autre.

-Pardon ! Je t'ai battu, Hikaru Ryuto et Kakeru sont de mon niveau, les autres sont meilleurs et Gingka, Lyna et Kyoya, comment dire... Je ne les ai jamais battus. Bien que, et là je m'adresse à vous trois, je vais continuer à vous affrontez jusqu'à ce que je vous batte.

-Essaye toujours petite sœur !

-On verra bien Lila.

-C'est tout vu pour moi, ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Oh t'es vraiment rabat-joie Kyoya... C'est toi qui dis toujours de se battre et qui passe son temps à affronter Gingka alors crois bien que je ferais tout pour vous battre.

-Les amis... les interrompt-Tsubasa. Vous vous éloignez un peu du sujet... En tout cas, si elle tient vraiment à affronter quelqu'un, je suis là.

-Te forces pas Tsu-kun... T'as jamais aimer ce genre de combat pas organisé ou contre des amis.

-Oui mais, elle, elle t'as provoqué, tu la battue et elle continue faire sa grande.

-T'es pas obligés Tsu...

C'est là qu'arriva Kyoko - **oui, ça ressemble à Kyoya, c'est pas voulu, et puis Ryuto et Ryuga...-** , la meilleure amie d'Emeiko. Lila ne détestait pas autant Kyoko mais quand Emeiko lui raconta l'histoire (à sa manière) et que Kyoko crut tous sans broncher elle commença à légèrement voir rouge (et non pas parce qu'elle avait les cheveux de Lyna devant les yeux!). Donc Kyoko proposa de jouer avec Emeiko.

-Si vous voulez... Je vous battrais ensemble ou non. Avait assurer Tsubasa.

-JE VEUX JOUER !

-Yû... déplora Lila.

-Attends Lila, à eux deux c'est sûr qu'on gagne et en plus j'ai hâte de voir comment ces deux cruchasses vont jouer face aux deux stratèges. Et puis laisse un peu ta petite famille te défendre !

-Tu crois Lyna ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Si tu le dis, et puis les deux n'ont jamais dut faire de combat en équipe par rapport à Yû et Tsubasa.

-Je peux jouer Li-chan hein dis ?... Ly-chan elle a dit je pouvais...

-Vas-y Yû. Si tu veux mon avis tu n'auras pas besoin d'analyser leur stratégie comme tu fais d'habitude, parce qu'elles n'ont pas de stratégie.

-Merci !

Il la serrait dans ses bras puis grimpa dans les bras de Lyna (déjà un peu plus grande) et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Merci, je sais pas si Li-chan aurait accepter sinon.

-De rien, de toute manière quand t'aurai commencer à bouder elle aurait craqué mais j'ai un peu accélérer les choses.

-Hey, niveau discrétion vous repasserez tous les deux... bref Yû, si tu veux combattre bouge toi un peu.

-Oui Li-chan !

Tsubasa et Yû se mit en position, leur lanceur en main. Ils se préparèrent à tirer et le match commença. Yû et Tsubasa virent bien vite que Lila n'avait pas exagérer, pas une technique, pas une collaboration entre les deux joueuses. Yû et Tsubasa, eux, avaient l'habitude de collaborer et surtout de jouer stratégie. Ils enchaînèrent les attaques et gagnèrent en quoi ? Trois coups ? À tout casser. Lila sauta dans les bras de Tsubasa et Yû monta dans ses bras à elle. Bon la petit famille était très choupi, mais Emeiko n'avait pas grand chose à foutre de l'amour tout ça tout ça.

-Bon vous avez fini ? Quand on a besoin que les gens viennent la secourir, on la ferme.

Tsubasa commença à péter un câble (chose de rare chez lui, à moins d'être en force obscur)

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Elle t'as battu avant donc maintenant c'est toi qui la fermes. Et si tu veux nous battre t'as plutôt intérêt à trouver une stratégie.

Mais les 9 du bon côté de la force remarquèrent que Lila était livide. Elle ne répondit même pas à Emeiko. Pourtant Gingka et Hyoma savaient qu'elle ne manquait jamais de lui faire des remarques. Emeiko s'est barré, la « tête haute ». Lila courut, elle rentra ''chez elle'' une fois arriver. Elle rentra dans sa tente et commença tout doucement à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que Hyoma vienne la rejoindre. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle et mis la tête de la petite pleureuse sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce qu'elle a raison...

-Emeiko n'a jamais raison. Et même quand c'est le cas tu ne le dis pas.

-Mais quand elle dit que je suis faible c'est vrai...

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Dés que j'ai un problème avec quelqu'un, si c'est grave, vous me défendez toujours. Les combats qui ont un grand enjeu, c'est vous qui les jouez, Toi, Kyoya, Lyna, Gingka, Tsubasa... Je n'ai jamais mené de combats avec de gros enjeux...

-Ma colombe... C'est normal qu'on te protège, d'accord ? Autant que tu protège Yû et que Lyna et Kyoya protègent leur frère. Tu es la plus jeune des grands. Dans notre tête à Gingka et moi tu restes une toute petite fille toute mignonne. T'es toujours toute mignonne mais on sait bien que tu peux te défendre. Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa et Lyna ont dus grandir trop vite pour assurer leur sécurité et celle du monde. On veut juste t'éviter de devoir grandir aussi vite que nous. Tu as trois ans de moins que Tsubasa, tu sais.

-Mais je sais que je suis plus jeune que vous, mais il n'empêche que j'aimerais grandir un peu et mener mes propres combats.

-Tu grandis comme tu veux. Et tu as déjà mener tes propres combats.

-Et lesquels ?

-Ton combat, aux côtés de Tsubasa, contre la force obscure. Gingka m'a dit que tu lui avais interdit de t'aider, que tu lui avais dit que c'était le combat de Tsubasa et que si il avait besoin de quelqu'un tu serais là. Ce combat tu l'as menée. Et tu as réussie, aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous les deux réunis.

* * *

 **Me :** On espère que ça vous à plus !

 **Eileen :** Beyblade n'est pas à nous.

 **Lila :** Lyna est à TheGreatAndBeautifulMe. La chanson que je chante est tirée du film Lemonade Mouth.

 **Everylinne :** N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou 25) reviews.

 **Sora :** On se retrouve bientôt.

 **Tous :** Gros bisous !

Edit : dans "l'intro" et "l'outro" des mots disparaissent j'ai tenté de mes remettre mais ça ne fonctionne pas, j'éspère que cela ne vous gêne pas trop.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hyoma, prononça-Hokuto, voulez-vous prendre Hikaru ici présente comme femme, pour le meilleur et le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Lila, pas loin de Hyoma, regardait avec émotion son ange gardien qui lui-même regardait avec émotion Hikaru qui elle-même regardait Hyoma. Lila s'essuya pas discrètement du tout car ce n'étais pas quelqu'un de discrète, les débuts de larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Lyna, quant à elle, regardait le couple, avec sur le visage, une expression mêlant ennui et joie, elle tenta, tant bien que mal de se ressaisir quand elle se prit un coup de coude de Lila.

Si Hikaru portait une robe blanche assez ample mais longue, Lila avait opté pour une robe bleu ciel, au-dessus du genoux et totalement bouffante (Lila quoi) avec ses éternelles couettes, Lyna, elle, portait un costume noir et avait détaché ses long, longs, très longs cheveux qui lui arrivait à peu près au pieds. Hokuto ayant été désigner comme marieur, il officiait tandis que Lila, qui trouvait le temps un peu long quand même et avait hâte d'aller au banquet se ressassait les deniers événements.

Après que Hyoma l'ai réconforté, elle avait fait de son mieux pour relativiser, et avait (plus ou moins) réussis. Ce jour là, elle se sentais enfin mieux, et puis, elle arriverait sans doute mieux à aider Lyna à avoir confiance en elle si Lila ne doutait pas d'elle-même. Après tout, elle s'était jurée de se rapprocher de Lyna et de lui faire comprendre qui elle était.

FLASH (JEAN SEBASTIEN) BACK

L'ultime bataille venait de finir, Ryuga allait repartir, Lila venait d'embrasser Tsubasa pour la première fois, quand une jeune fille, extrêmement semblable à Ryuga leur dit simplement :

-Merci.

Lila était intriguée et courut rejoindre la fille.

-Et pourquoi tu nous dit merci ?

-Pour Ryu, je pense qu'il avait juste besoin d'un électro-choc.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de poser des questions ?

-Jamais, j'ai crus que Kyo allait me tuer tellement je parlais dans le combat de survie. Mais ça répond pas à ma question, C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Pour moi si. Je veux savoir.

-Ça ne t'apportera rien, il vaut mieux pas qu'on se revoit.

-Ça c'est à moi d'en décider. Je suis Lila Hagane, allez dis-moi !

-Non.

Lila commence à pleurer mais Lyna se casse (seul fois où elle a put s'en aller sans que Lila obtienne ce qu'elle veut). Elle avait presque rejoint Ryuga quand elle se retourna et dit :

-Lyna, Lyna Redmoon.

Lila étais tellement contente qu'elle courut et la serra dans ses bras.

 _Lyna Redmoon, hein ? Je m'en souviendrai, tu verras Lyna je te promets que je te montrerai ma façon de voir le monde ET COMMENT ON JOUE AU BEYBLADE !_

FIN FLASH BACK

Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fais réussis, mais ça viendrait, un jour, peut-être, elle espérait en tout cas. La cérémonie était enfin fini. Elle devait faire un discours :

-Quand j'ai rencontré Hyoma, je devais avoir deux secondes de vie sur cette terre. Comme une bonne fée au dessus d'un berceau. Ce rôle c'est confirmé ensuite et c'est pour ça que Gingka n'est pas trop protecteur avec moi. Pas comme Kyoya qui...

Lyna, qui était resté derrière Lila pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi l'interrompt :

-Lila, focus.

-Oui pardon. On a continuer à jouer ensemble et ça a donner ce qu'on est aujoud'hui. Quant à Hikaru, c'est dingue comme elle m'as impressionnée la première fois que je l'ai vu.. Si forte alors que je n'osais même plus toucher à ma toupie. Puis elle a arrêter et on a repris ensemble. C'est ma rivale, je suis la sienne et je n'échangerais mon rôle pour rien au monde. Je finirais bien par battre les autres un jour, je le pro...

-Lila, tu divagues...

-Vague, mon discours ne va pas s'éterniser. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : J'ai faim quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Lila !

-Pardon ! Vive les mariés je voulait dire !

-Vu que ça a l'air important. Annonça Hyoma. Le buffet est ouvert !

-Il ya des crêpes ? Demanda Lyna

-Oui, acquiessa Hikaru. On savait bien que tu serais là.

-Et des Hamburgers ? Saliva-Gingka

-Non, ironisa-Kyoya, que des légumes pour toi et Lila...

-Mais, euh...

-C'est une blague Gingky ! Bon faut-dire que Yoyo est pas drôle

-Je m'appelle Kyoya !

-Tu te repête. Lanca Lyna

Lila sourit, ses meilleurs amis ne changeront jamais, son frère non plus. Elle peut-être, sûrement, sans doute, mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas hâte que ça arrive.

* * *

Et c'est fini ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu baclé la fin mais comme je me suis mise à FMA récemment je pense un peu moins à MFB

J'éspère que tous ça vous a plus !

Même disclaimer qu'avant !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Bisous


End file.
